Scars From The Past
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Jak člověku jizva na těle dokáže připomenout chvíle, které se odehrály v minulosti.


Jak člověku jizva na těle dokáže připomenout chvíle, které se odehrály v minulosti.

* * *

Scars From The Past

Stála před zrcadlem v koupelně a prohlížela si své tělo. Přejela si prstem po tváři a sjela na hrudník, kde se dotkla jizvy, která se táhla od jejího levého ramene až po pravý bok. Když se kůže jejího prstu dotkla jizvy, jako by se ji před očima přehrála celá ta scéna znova. Otřásla se. Byl to nepříjemný pocit. Zavřela oči a přála si na celou tu situaci zapomenout.

Místo, na němž byla jizva, už nebolelo, ale její srdce stále trpělo. Dotkla se místa, kde v minulosti cítila strašlivou bolest, ale ani ta se nevyrovnala bolesti, kterou ji na duši způsobil člověk, kterého se snažila zachránit.

"Chci být první." řekla Helen a pohodlně se usadila do křesla. Stiskla ruku muže, který seděl vedle ní a podívala se mu do očí. Jen přikývnul.

"Nikolo, můžeš." dodala a polkla. Nechtěla na sobě nechat znát, že se bojí. Měla být první, kdo si do svého krevního oběhu vpíchne upíří krev. Nevěděla co to s ní udělá.

Muž v černém kvádru se sehnul k její natažené paži a po chvilce Helen ucítila bodnutí jehlou. Jakmile se krev pomalu dostávala do oběhu, cítila se strašně. Bolest která se rozlévala po celém jejím těle byla neskutečná. Stiskla ruku oboum mužům, kteří stáli vedle ní.

John Druitt byl vysoký krátkovlasý muž. Vypadal velmi elegantně, ale v jeho očích mohl každý vyčíst tu neskrotnost, kterou nebyla ani Helen schopna ukočírovat. Měla si ho vzít za muže, ale sama ve svých citech neměla jasno.

Nikola Tesla vypadal ještě elegantněji. Měl hnědé vlasy a knírek. Byl jemné postavy a vždy nosil slušivé kvádro. Měl v sobě charisma, které Helen neviděla dlouho u žádného muže. Mohla by se do jeho očí dívat po dlouhou dobu. Byly tak čisté a průzračné, že se musela ujistit i v tom, že přísloví : "Oči jsou okna do duše." je pravdivé.

Bolest otupila její smysly natolik, že upadla do bezvědomí. Nikola i John se postavili a oba dva chtěli Helen odnést na lůžko. Nikolův výraz byl výřečnější a proto ho John nechal udělat to, co by udělal každý gentleman.

Vzal ji jemně pod koleny a opřel si ji o hrudník. Odešel s ní do vedlejší místnosti, kde byla ošetřovna. Položil ji na lůžko a zkontroloval tep a dýchání. Vše bylo v naprostém pořádku.

Sedl si k ní a chytil ji za ruku. Alespoň teď se ji mohl dotknout.

Alespoň na chvíli, než se probudí. Musel neustále myslet na to, že své srdce upsala tomu ďábelskému Johnovi.

Nelíbil se mu, ani trošku. Vždy, když ho viděl, přeběhla mu husí kůže po těle.

Z toho muže nekoukal ani kousek dobra.

"Jak jen to Helen nevidí ?" ptal se sám sebe a stále palcem přejížděl po Helenině ruce.

Ležela na lůžku, její tělo nereagovalo na žádný podnět. Její oči byly stále zavřené. Trvalo to dlouho. U jejího lůžka se vystřídali snad všichni, kteří byli přítomni ve velké budově Svatyně. Jen jeden člověk zůstával stále v její blízkosti. Netroufl si odejít ani na malý moment. Stále ji držel za ruku a díval se z okna.

Pohnula se. Ucítil jemný záškub v její ruce. Povyskočil, jako by ho píchla vosa a hned se k Helen naklonil.

"Helen?" díval se přímo do jejího obličeje a čekal že otevře oči. Byl k ní tak blízko, tak moc se bránil tomu, ji políbit.

"Teslo." křikl John ode dveří, kde se právě objevil.

"Johne?" oslovil ho Nikola a odtáhl se od Helen, aby se mohl podívat na svého soka.

"O co se tu pokoušíš? Víš, že snesu to, že tu s ní jsi celou dobu, ale Helen patří mě. Nepřibližuj se k ní." snažil se John bránit si svoji "kořist".

"Nejsem tu ten, komu na Helen nezáleží, na rozdíl od tebe." bránil se Nikola.

"Co to tu říkáš za nesmysly?" odvětil John a přiblížil se k němu blíž. V jeho očích byl vidět narůstající vztek. Nikdy se neuměl ovládat. Tehdy, kdy mu Helen na jeho první nabídku k sňatku řekla ne, byl tak rozzuřený, že ji málem ublížil. Nikola se otřásl jen při pomyšlení, co by se ji mohlo té noci stát. Jen z jejího vyprávění vycítil, jak byla vyděšena. Všechny její emoce přecházely na něj, když mu vyprávěla tu historku z oné strašlivé noci.

Nikomu se s tím nesvěřila, jen jemu. A toho si vážil.

"Kdyby ti na ni záleželo, byl by jsi tu pořád, nehnul by jsi se od ni." bránil se Nikola. Jen co dořekl tuto větu, John ho chytil pod krkem a přiškrtil ho za kravatu.

"Tohle už nikdy neříkej, já vím, co si mohu dovolit." John se nechtěl uklidnit.

Jeho oči zcela zčernaly, alespoň Nikolovi to tak přišlo. Jeho vztek byl snad ještě větší, než on sám.

"Co se .. děje?" zeptala se Helen tichým hlasem a pomalu otevřela oči. Chvíli to trvalo než si zvykla na světlo v místnosti. Chtěla se posadit, ale ani Nikola ani John nchtěl, aby to udělala.

"Helen, zůstaň ležet." řekl jemným hlasem Nikola a položil ji dlaň na rameno, aby ji mohl zatlačit zpět do postele. John mu jeho ruku odstrčil, sám se posadil k Helen na lůžko a políbil ji na čelo. Otočil svůj pohled na Nikolu a s pokřiveným úsměvem se mu vysmál.

"Já se nevzdám." řekl si Nikola pro sebe a posadil se vedle postele na židli.

Nezbylo mu prozatím nic jiného, než ty dva sledovat a proklínat dobu, kdy se John objevil v Helenině životě.

"Jak se cítíš? Bál jsem se o tebe." řekl John, držel Heleninu tvář v dlaních a díval se ji do očí.

"Jo, ty tak." procedil Nikola mezi zuby.

"Co jsi říkal?" zeptala se Helen, aby se ujistila, jestli dobře rozuměla.

"To není důležité, lásko." schválně ji tak oslovil, aby Nikolovi způsobil další bolest. Věděl moc dobře o jeho citech k ženě, kterou právě svíral v náručí.

"Už je mi dobře, co se stalo?" zeptala se znovu na otázku, na kterou nedostala poprvé odpověď.

"Nikola ti vpíchl sérum a ty jsi omdlela. Byla jsi mimo osm hodin." vysvětlil John Helen situaci a při vyslovení Nikolova jména se na něj nezapoměl podívat.

"Cítíš nějakou změnu?" položil otázku Nikola a přiblížil se k ní.

"Zatím ne. Ale myslím, že bude třeba provést nějaké testy, abychom si byli jisti, jestli to k něčemu bylo nebo ne." řekla Helen a snažila se vymanit z Johnova sevření.

"Musíš odpočívat." nakázal ji John.

"Nemusím nic. Je mi dobře." oponovala Helen.

"Nech ji, když si to přeje." zapojil se do konverzace Nikola a přidal se na stranu Helen, tak jako vždy.

"Nepleť se do toho, vědátore." zvýšil hlas John a chytil Helen za ruku.

"Nikolo, prosím, půjdeš s námi, budu potřebovat tvoji pomoc." poprosila Helen svého přítele. Nemohl ji říci ne, na to neměl sílu.

Od okamžiku, kdy se poznali na něj Helen působila jako opium. Nemohl se ji nabažit, chtěl být v její přítomnosti dvacet čtyři hodin denně.

Zvedl se ze židle a vydal se za párem "hrdliček".

"To je zázrak." vyšlo z Heleniných úst, když se otočila na oba muže stojící za ní a bez dalších slov na ně hleděla.

"Co se děje?" zeptal se Nikola a přešel za ní. Helen se zvedla ze židle a rukou jim ukázala mikroskop, kde leželo podložní sklíčko s její krví.

"Podívejte se sami." dodala.

Nikola se ihned vydal směrem ke stolu a podíval se do mikroskopu. To co viděl mu vyrazilo dech. Celkově změněná struktura krve, buňky, které ještě neviděl.

"Co myslíš, že se stalo?" zeptal se a vzhlédl k Helen.

"Nejsem si jistá, ale myslím, že mé krevní buňky dostaly dar nermstelnosti."

podělila se o svůj názor.

Ve výrazu tváře obou mužů viděla něco, co ji připomělo závist. Na Johnově tváři to bylo znatelnější.

John ihned přiskočil ke své nastávající ženě a obejmul ji kolem ramen.

"Chci to taky." vyslovil s výrazně se chvějícím hlasem, jak se snažil skrýt přehršel zvědavosti.

"Bastard jeden vypočitatelnej." nadával Nikola na Johna ve své mysli, před Helen by nemohl tohle vyslovit. Nezasloužila si to. Nezaslouží si trpět.

I když to na sobě nenechal znát, byl naštvaný. Jak jen dokáže člověk využívat svého postavení a zvlášť jak někdo dokáže využívat Helen? Ptal se sám na otázky, které nebudou nikdy zodpovězeny.

"Nikolo, jdeš do toho s námi?" zeptala se Helen a podívala se na něj pohledem, který říkal : "Nenech mě v tom samotnou.". Měla strach. Bála se toho, co se stane s lidmi, které měla ráda. Děsila ji představa, že se kvůli té zázračné krvi promění na něco, s čím se nebude moci vyrovnat ani ona sama, natož okolí.

Věděla, že na Zemi žije mnoho jedinců, kteří jsou odlišní od prostých lidí, ale nechtěla, aby její přátele byli až přespříliš odlišní. Nebo nebezpeční. Teď mezi ty ojedinělé tvory patřila i ona. Na jednu stranu byla ráda, ale pokud jejím darem byla nesmrtelnost a pokud bude ona jediná, kdo tento dar získá, bude jednoho dne nešťastná.

"Budeme muset udělat více testů, abychom si byli jisti." řekl Nikola a Hele přikývla k souhlasu.

"Helen, já chci, abys mi tu krev také vpíchla." doprošoval se stále John a nezpouštl z ní oči, jakoby si myslel, že ji může zhypnotizovat.

"Dokud nebudeme vědět víc, nikdo si tu krev nesmí píchnout. Může to být nebezpečné. Teď mě prosím omluvte, musím jít na čerstvý vzduch."

omluvila se Helen a odešla z místnosti. Nikola se vydal směrem za ní, ale když uslyšela jeho kroky za sebou, otočila se.

"Nikolo, chci být sama." dolehl na ni fakt, že se z ní stal nesmrtelný člověk.

"Jen jsem chtěl jít s tebou, abys nebyla sama, když John s tebou jít nechce." dodal Nikola a se smutným výrazem poraženého muže se otočil zpět do laboratoře a nechal Helen odejít.

Nikola se rozhlédl po místnosti a když spatřil Johna jak drží v ruce injekční stříkačku a krevní sérum, zhrozil se.

"To je krádež! Děláš to proti Helenině vůli!" vykřikl Nikola, ale už bylo pozdě něco udělat. John si vpíchl celý obsah injekční stříkačky do žíly na ruce a ve chvíli, kdy stříkačka i s jehlou spadla na zem, zhroutil se i John.

Nikola ho chytil za ruce a odtáhl ho na lůžko. Kdyby to nebylo ve Svatyni, nechal by ho tam ležet, ale nechtěl se potom kvůli tomu pohádat s Helen, to mu za to nestálo.

Položil ho na lůžko. I když byl menší a měl i jemnější postavu, dokázal ho na lůžko vysadit a položit. Stále byl v bezvědomí, ale jeho životní fuknce živému člověku. Zkontroloval ještě jednou pulz a dech a otočil se s tím, že půjde pro Helen.

"Nikam nechoď." chytil ho za ruku John a silou ho držel u lůžka. Nikola se otočil a snažil se jeho ruku stahnout dolů, ale měl sílu.

"Co to mělo znamenat? Proč jsi to udělal?" zeptal se Nikola stále se snažící sejmout Johnovu ruku ze svého zápěstí.

"Moc se ptáš. Kdybych to neudělal, měla by Helen na de mnou výhodu a.."

nestačil doříct větu, když mu Nikola skočil do řeči.

"Takže ty ji závidíš?" zeptal se Nikola a konečně se mu podařilo setřást ze své ruky Johnovo sevření.

"Já a závidět? Cs." odfrkl si John a posadil se na lůžku. Trošku se mu motala hlava a ztrácel rovnováhu, takže se pohyboval ze strany na stranu. Nikola měl opět tendenci mu pomoci, ale když si vzpoměl na to, co právě udělal, nehodlal se v tom dále angažovat.

"Doufám, že víš jaké tvoje rozhodnutí bude mít následky?" zeptal se Nikola a myslel na Helen, která bude jistě zklamaná.

"Jaké následky?" položil ironickou otázku John a vstal z postele.

"Tobě nezáleží na tom, co si Helen bude myslet? Jak ji bude bolet to, že jsi to udělal proti její vůli? Že jsi neuposlechl její prosbu? Její doporučení?"

snažil se Nikola ve svém "příteli" probudit trochu lidskosti.

To co se stalo potom, vyrazilo Nikolovi dech z plic. John stál před ním a v mžiku jednoho mrknutí oka byl pryč. Muž stojící téměř uprostřed místnosti se rozhlížel kolem sebe a snažil se přijít na to, co se stalo.

Po chvilce uslyšel zvláštní pištivý zvuk a John se objevil za jeho zády a položil mu ruku na rameno.

"Tak tomuhle se říká zázrak." než se stačil Nikola otočit, John opět použil svoji novou sílu a zmizel.

"Nebudu s tebou hrát nějakou pitomou hru, Johne." vztekal se Nikola.

"Ani nemusíš. Oh, vlastně ty ani nemůžeš." vysmál se mu John, když se náhle objevil přímo před ním a podíval se mu zblízka do očí.

Nikola se ho chystal odstrčit, ale John byl rychlejší. Než stačil Nikola zvednout ruce, John zmizel a Nikola vymrštil své dlaně do prázdna.

"Sakra, co se to tu děje?" vykřikl Nikola.

Jemný vítr si hrál s kudrlinkami jejích vlasů. Měsíc svítil na její tvář a ona vypadala doslova jako panenka. Modré oči ji zářily a vlasy ji neposlušně poletovaly kolem hlavy.

Helen stála opřená o zábradlí balkonu, který vycházel z jejího pokoje.

V jejím obličeji se odrážely všechny myšlenky na to co se teď stalo. Změnilo ji to život. A ona to věděla. Ale myslela někdy na následky?

Co to znamenalo pro ni? Co to znamenalo pro její rodinu a přátele? Jak se budou chovat lidi v okolí, když uvidí, že nestárne? Jak to vysvětlí?

Ptala se sama sebe a byla si jista, že řešení najde v malé lahvičce ze skla plné krví. Krví starých upírů. Otočila se a spatřila křeslo, které si dávala na balkon vždy, když nemohla v noci spát. Seděla tu třeba i celou noc a přemýšlela. Chtěla se posadit, když v tom uslyšela křik Nikoli.

I když teď chtěla být sama, chtěla se se svým novým životem vypořádat sama, musela se jít podívat co se děje.

"Chovají se jako malé děti." mluvila si sama pro sebe.

Když vešla do místnosti, myslela si, že předtím měla halucinace. Ve prostřed místnosti stál Nikola a otáčel se kolem sebe. Johna neviděla.

"Co se tu děje?" zeptala se Nikoli, který vypadal velice naštvaně a zmateně.

"John se snad za chvíli odjeví." odvětil Nikola.

Po chvilce se ozval zvuk známý Nikolovým uším. John se vracel.

Objevil se přímo před Helen. Helen se lekla a uskočila zpět.

"Johne?" zakřičela jeho jméno.

"Co se to děje?" zeptala se znova.

John ji chytil do náruče a políbil ji.

"Jsem teď ten nejšťastnější muž na této planetě." odpověděl a nechal Helen ještě chvíli tápat po tom, co se to vlastně stalo.

"Polož mě na zem, Johne." zakřičela po chvíli Helen a v jejím pohledu se objevil vztek. John ji pomalu položil na zem a poodstoupil.

"Nikolo?" oslovila Helen svého druhého přítele.

"Vysvětlíš mi prosím, co se stalo, když tady pan Druitt nic nechce říct?" zeptala se Helen a dívala se na Nikolu přes Johnovo rameno.

"No.. John si.." nestačil dokončit větu. John mu skočil do řeči.

"Vpíchl jsem si dávku krve." řekl John a na jeho tváři se objevil úsměv. Myslel si, že tím Helen obměkčí. Ale mýlil se. Helen se ještě víc naštvala.

"Cože jsi udělal? Prosila jsem vás, aby jste s tím počkali." skoro se rozplakala, jak ji to mrzelo.

"Nikolo, ty taky?" dodala se slzami v očích.

"Ne. Nic jsem si nevzal." odpověděl Nikola a trošku toho litoval, že si to taky nevpíchl, mohl být taky vyjímečný jako Helen. Ale měl trošku strach z toho, co to s ním udělá.

"Nikola by se k tomu neodhodlal. Poslouchá tě jako pes. Copak jsi si nevšimla?" vztekal se John a díval se z Helen na Nikolu.

"Johne, myslela jsem si, že jsi vědě stejně oddán jako já. Myslela jsem si, že nebudeš takhle riskovat. Věděl jsi, že ti to může ublížit, změnit tě to." řekla Helen a v očích se ji objevily slzy.

"Ale Helen, podívej, jakou mám teď schopnost." odpověděl John a prosil ji pohledem o odpuštění.

"Nedívej se na mě tak. Byly doby, kdy bych ti kvůli tomuto pohledu vše odpustila, ale dnes nemohu." řekla Helen, otočila se a vydala se ke dveřím.

Otevřela je a ještě jednou se podívala na svého snoubence. Už ho ani nechtěla nazývat snoubencem. Zradil ji.

"Helen, počkej." řekl Nikola a vydal se směrem k ní.

"Půjdu s tebou, dodal." došel k ní a podal ji ruku.

Oba dva vyšli z místnosti. John ještě chvíli stál na tom samém místě, rozhlížel se kolem sebe a když si uvědomil, že má novou schopnost, díky které se může ocitout během chvilky na jiném místě, rozhodl se ji využít.

Využít ve svůj prospěch. I když by to znamenalo zradu dalšího člena pětky.

Celou noc seděl na židli u okna ve svém tmavém pokoji a pokládal si neustále jen jednu otázku.

"Proč Nikola?"

Nikola Tesla, jméno tak známé ale na druhou stranu tak pronikavé.

Helen měla vždy pro takové lidi slabost.

"Byl jsem si jistý, že Helen je moje." říkal si sám pro sebe. V rukou svíral fotku Helen a sebe. Náhle se kůže na jeho rukou napnula a v křeči se jeho dlaně sevřely v pěst. Fotka se pokrouceně schovala do jeho velkých dlaní a když ruce opět od sebe oddálil, nebylo možno rozeznat tváře, které se před tím na obrázku usmívaly.

"Zaplatí mi za to." dodal a vstal ze žídle. Otevřel malý šuplík u nočního stolku a vyndal jehlu a injekční stříkačku naplněnou zvláštní červenou tekutinou. Usmál se a vydal se směrem k pokoji, kde spal Nikola.

Zůstal stát před dveřmi a poslouchal, zda uslyší nějaký hluk za dveřmi. Když si byl jistý, že Nikola spí, když uslyšel dech spícího člověka, přenesl se do místnosti. Nepozorovaně přešel přímo k jeho posteli a klekl si.

Podíval se na klidnou tvář člověka, kterého ze srdce nenáviděl jen kvůli tomu, že si získával stále větší přízeň jeho nastávající manželky.

"Tohle ti Helen nikdy neodpustí." procedil mezi zuby a opatrně odkryl Nikolovu ruku a připravil se k vpíchnutí jehly pod jeho kůži.

V tom se Nikola probudila a když uviděl jak se nad ním John sklání, a když rozeznal co to drží v ruce, chtěl se rychle posadit a jeho ruce se mrštně vydaly směrem k Johnovým. Chtěl zabránit tomu, o co se jeho přítel pokoušel. Už ho ani přítelem nazývat nemohl. Nechtěl.

"Pomsta je sladká. A bude ještě sladší." vyřkl John a bodl jehlou do Nikolovi napřažené ruky. Nikola sykl bolestí a snažil se vymanit z Johnovo sevření. Neměl dostatek síly. Jeho krevním řečištěm začala proudit upíří krev. John rychle pístem vytlačit veškerou tekutinu ze stříkačky a ještě chvíli Nikolu držel, aby se nemohl hnout. Podíval se do jeho očí a pokřiveně se usmál.

"Užij si to." popřál mu a zmizel.

Nikola ještě chvíli ležel v posteli a držel si ruku přímo v místě vpichu. Bolelo to. Chtěl se zvednout, posadil se, ale zatočila se mu hlava a on se svalil na zem. Cítil jakoby z něj jeho životní síla prchala. Tak podivný pocit ještě nikdy nezažil. Jeho hrudník se stahoval a dusil ho. Jeho srdce bilo stále pomaleji až nebyl schopný si nahmatat pulz. Cítil jak žíly a tepny přestávají plnit svoji funkci a stávají se z nich provazy, tvrdé a nehybné.

Měnil se. Cítil to. Věděl to. Jeho DNA muselo zreagovat s upíří krví. Johnova proměna byla jen důkaz toho, že krev se spojuje s DNA a silnější část převládne. Snažil se vzpomenout si na situaci, kdy došlo k Johnově změně. Netrvalo to tak dlouho, jako u něj. Možná jen, že čas je přeci jen relativní a velmi subjektivní pocit. Utíkal velmi pomalu.

Chtěl křičet, ale v jeho hrdle bylo sucho. Hlasivky nefungovaly. Přál si, aby přišla Helen a pomohla mu. Nestalo se tomu tak. Ležel na zemi, jeho tělo se postupně měnilo do něčeho, co on nebyl schopen rozpoznat.¨

Přál si zemřít.

Nebyl si jistý, jak dlouho tam ležel. Paprsky slunce se opíraly o okenní tabulky a na jeho dveře někdo zaklepal.

"Nikolo?" ozval se jemný hlas.

"Helen?" Nikola se snažil zakřičet.

Otevřely se dveře. Helen uslyšela jeho volání a vešla do pokoje. Když ho spatřila na zemi, rozběhla se k němu.

"Nikolo?" oslovila ho a klekla si k němu, podepřela mu hlavu rukou a zadívala se mu do očí a pak prohlédla jeho tělo, jestli není zraněný. Vše se zdálo být v pořádku.

"Co se stalo?" dodala a očekávala odpověď. Porozhlédla se a když spatřila na zemi jehlu a stříkačku s pár kapkami červené tekutiny, pustila Nikolovu hlavu a stoupnula si.

"Ty taky? Musel jsi mě zradit i ty? Věřila jsem ti." z jejích očí začaly stékat slzy. Jediný, komu věřila ji také zradil.

"Helen, není to tak jak to vypadá." snažil se Nikola mluvit a vysvětlit ji co se stalo. Neposlouchala ho. Jediné co bylo slyšet byly slzy, které padaly na zem z jejích krásných očí. Nechtěl, aby plakala a už ne kvůli němu. Musel něco udělat.

"Byl to John. To on mi vpíchl tu krev. Přísahám. Helen, prosím, věř mi." odmlčel se a nadechl se.

"Moc to bolí." dodal. V jeho očích bylo něco, čemu Helen nemohla neuvěřit. Jeho pohled říkal vše. On nelhal. Nadechla se, klekla si zpět k němu a nadzvedla jeho hlavu.

"Věřím ti. Co tě bolí?" zeptala se a snažila se uklidnit. Hladila ho ve vlasech.

"Všechno." odpověděl a jeho oči se začaly zavírat.

"Zůstaň se mnou." řekla Helen, vstala a odběhla pro pojizdné lůžko na ošetřovnu. Zavolala si zdravotní sestřičku, která měla zrovna službu a obě pomohli Nikolovi na lůžko.

"Udělej něco, Helen. Prosím." prosil Nikola a v jeho očích se mu začaly zrcadlit slzy.

"Nevím co se stebou děje." bezmocně řekla Helen a vyndala si jehlu a stříkačku.

"Udělám nějaké testy."

Nasadila jehlu na stříkačku, přiblížila jehlu ke kůži na jeho ruce a chtěla odebrat vzorek krve. To co se stalo potom ji vyrazilo dech. Jehla se o Nikolovu kůži zlomila.

"Co to..?" nedokončila větu a nasadila na stříkačku další jehlu a snažila se postup zopakovat. Stalo se to samé.

"Co se děje?" zeptal se Nikola, kterého něco šimralo na ruce.

"Nemohu ti odebrat krev." Helen upadala do větší a větší úzkosti. Nemohla pomoci příteli.

Vyzkoušela všechny možné postupy, které se naučila, zkoušela všechny možné testy. Nic nevycházelo. Změna v Nikolově DNA byla tak rychlá, že Helen nemohla určit původ všech těchto změn. Odebrala vzorek slin, kůže, vlasů. Ani jeden test nevyšel.

"Nikolo, slyšíš mě?" snažila se s ním mluvit. Byl to už třetí den, který trávila u jeho lůžka, bez spánku, bez odpočinku. Vždyť to byl její dobrý přítel, nemohla ho nechat bez dozoru. Byla unavená, ale nenechala to na sobě znát. Dělala vše co mohla. Připadala si tak bezmocná. Jediné co mohla dělat bylo držet Nikolu za ruku. Chytila ho za ruku a jemným gestem mu dala najevo, že je s ním. Pousmála se.

Nesnášela to. Ten pocit bezmoci, kdy nevěděla co se děje, kdy čekala každou minutu co se asi stane, kdy nevěděla jak tohle celé skončí. Po tom co se stalo s Johnem, nechtěla Nikolu ztratit. Věřila mu, rozumněla si s ním.

Večer zahalil oba dva do roucha tmy a Helen po celé ošetřovně rozsvítila svíčky. Vrátila se k jeho posteli a sedla si na židli. Když chtěla opět chytit jeho ruku, zarazila se. Jeho nehty byly jiné. Tmavé, špičaté, delší.

"Co se to děje?" ptala se polohlasně sama sebe.

"Helen, prosím pomoz mi. Bolí to," procedil mezi zuby Nikola a prohnul se v křeči, která projížděla celým jeho tělem. Celé jeho tělo bylo ztuhlé v jedné poloze. Prohnul se a vykřikl. Helen poodstoupila od lůžka, když si všimla, že se mění. Jeho zuby byly větší, špičáky vystouplé, ostré. Nehty na rukou byly dlouhé. Vypadal děsivě.

Jakoby do jeho těla vstoupil ďábel, vstal z lůžka a v jeho černých očích se odráželo zděšení v Helenině tváři.

"Nikolo, to jsem já," snažila se Helen zachránit, ale bylo pozdě. Nikola na ni vztáhl ruku. Dlouhé černé nehty se nebezpečně přiblížily k její tváři.

V pozadí, za Nikolovými zády se ozval zvuk, který Helen i Nikola rozeznali. John se právě teleportoval do místnosti. Chytil Nikolu za ruce a oba dva zmizeli. Neuběhlo ani pět vteřin a John byl zpět.

"Kde jsi nechal Nikolu? Co jsi s ním udělal?" ptala se Helen.

"A co takhle říci alespoň děkuji?" odpověděl John.

"Ty nejsi tím z nás, kdo by měl být naštvaný," odvětila Helen a přistoupila blíž k němu.

"Kde je?" znovu se zeptala.

"Teleportoval jsem se s ním do cely ve sklepení, aby ti nemohl ublížit," prozradil John Nikolovu polohu, Helen na nic nečekala a rozeběhla se směrem ke schodům, které vedly do sklepení.

"Tady máš co jsi chtěl,Johne," zamumlal si pro sebe John a s typickým zvukem zmizel.

"Nikolo?" volala Helen, když sebíhala schody.

"Helen." Uslyšela tiché zvolání jejího jména a rychlost jejího kroku se ještě zrychlila. Běžela co ji síly stačily. Když konečně doběhla k cele, kam John Nikolu teleportoval, oddychla si. Vypadal zase normálně. Alespoň si to myslela. Otvřela dveře a rychle vstoupila do cely. Vůbec si neuvědomovala riziko, které podstupuje. Měla ho ráda, byl to její dobrý přítel a nechtěla ho nechat trpět samotného. Nevěděla, že za nedlouho nebude Nikola jediný, kdo bude trpět. Sedla si na lavičku vedle Nikoli. Položila mu ruku na rameno a poté pomocí dvou prstů položených na jeho bradu otočila jeho obličej tak, aby se mu mohla podívat do očí.

"Vím, že mi neublížíš," řekla jemným hlasem a pousmála se.

"Je ti lépe?" dodala.

"Helen, měla by jsi odejít," prosil ji slovy i pohledem, aby ho nechala v cele samotného. Cítil, že přichází dalš záchvat. Dříve než stačil odejít na bezpečnou vzdálenost od Helen, jeho oči zčernaly, z nehtů na jeho rukou se staly opět dlouhé černé drápy, špičáky vystouply z dásní a jeho hlas se změnil na zuření predátora. Měnil se v abnormála o kterém si všichni mysleli, že už dávno vymřel. V upíra. Helen byla na abnormální tvory zvyklá, ale jediná myšlenka se prohnala jejím mozkem. _Vždyť on neumí svoji abnormalitu ovládat._ Rozeběhla se ke dveřím, chtěla se zachránit, chtěla utéct. Pozdě. Nikola velmi rychlým pohybem zastoupil její cestu a pomalu se s napřaženými rukami přibližoval k Helen.

"Ty to nechceš udělat, Nikolo," prosila o svůj život.

"Prosím," dodala a v jejích očích se začaly objevovat slzy.

Nebyl to Nikola, kterého znala, byl to upír, který měl jen jednu potřebu kterou chtěl uspokojit.

Žízeň.

Chuť na krev.

Ta bodavá a pálivá bolest v krku ho doháněla k šíleství a v tuto dobu mu bylo jedno, že před ním stojí Helen. Jeho první oběť. Vůně její krve, vůně jejích kudrnatých vlasů ho nestále nutila ochutnat. Zapomněl vše, čím pro něj Helen byla. Zapomněl na city, které k ní choval. Jakoby se zrodil zcela nový člověk. Vylepšený člověk. Lidská bytost s upírskou DNA.

Když Helen narazila zády do zdi, nezbylo už žádné místo, kam před Nikolou ustupovat. Pomalu se začala smiřovat s tím, že její život ukončí člověk, se kterým chtěla strávit svůj život. Nemohla uvěřit vlastnímu vnitřnímu hlasu, ale přála si, aby se objevil John a zachránil ji. Dostala by tak další možnost ke studování Nikolovi proměny, k vyřešení toho, co se stalo. K vytvoření protilátky popřípadě léku, který by mu pomohl potlačit jeho upírské instikty.

Z jejího přemýšlení ji náhle vytrhla palčivá, bodající bolest, která se šířila z jejího hrudníku až na břicho. Po chvilce cítila jak ji po kůži i po oblečení stékají proudy krve. Pohled ji zklouzl z Nikolova obličeje na její hrudník. Hluboká, otevřená rána silně krvácela, přitlačila na poraněné místo ruce a snažila se zastavit krvácení. Rána byla příliš velká. Její ruce se ihned zalily krví. Cítila jak se ji podlamují kolena.

"Miluji tě, Nikolo," stačila říct než se sesunula k zemi a ztratila vědomí.

"Doktorko?" uslyšela Helen hlas sestřičky z ošetřovny, který k ní přicházel z dáli a pomalu se přibližoval, jak přicházela k vědomí.

"Cítíte se lépe?" dodala sestřička a poodstoupila o kousek dál. Za jejími zády se objevila tvář Johna. Pousmál se.

"Jsem rád, že jsi vzhůru," řekl John a pohladil ji po vlasech.

"Děkuji Johne," poděkovala mu Helen. Tentokrát si to zasloužil.

"Co se stalo?" dodala.

"To jsem nebyl já," odpověděl John. Poodstoupil a ukázal směrem k druhému lůžku, kde ležel Nikola.

"Nikolo." Heleniny oči se ihned rozzářily. Pousmála se a zasykla bolestí.

"Vše se odehrálo velmi rychle, ale vím jistě, že tvoje slova, která jsi řekla než jsi omdlela, mě přesvědčily, abych tě nezabíjel. Uvědomil jsem si co se ze mě stalo a nechtěl jsem ti ublížit, protože tě ..." John ho nenechal domluvit.

"Tohle si nechte až někam do soukromí, přede mnou prosím ne," řekl naštvaně John. Dotkl se letmo Heleniny tváře a zmizel.

"Omlouvám se, Helen. Je mi moc líto, co jsem ti způsobil," snažil se Nikola o omluvu, ale tohle mu nikdy moc nešlo.

"Omluva přijata, byla to moje hloupost, že jsem vstoupila do té cely," odvětila Helen a pousmála se. Když si všimla, že se Nikola nemůže pohnout, prohlédla si pořádně lůžko, na kterém ležel.

"Proč jsi spoutaný?" zeptala se.

"John mě připoutal k lůžku, já jsem i rád, alespoň nikomu neublížím až opět přijde jeden z mých záchvatů," odpověděl Nikola.

"Pomůžu ti, vyřešíme to. Spolu," řekla Helen a zavřela oči. Usnula.

 **..:: The End ::..**


End file.
